


Take me back to your wild heart

by FallenAkito



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blowjobs, Clubbing, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas Event Setting, M/M, Mirrors, Ozymandias (Cameo), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siegfried (briefly mentioned), Summer Versions, Teasing, bottom!Gil, don't mind me, inspired by too many fanarts these days, lets be honest Cas!Gil is more bottom than anything else, major spoilers for Babylonia Arc in FGO, mostly from Merlins side I guess, no beta we die like men, position changes, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Merlin always seemed to be the more touchy type. Most of their little group questioned his intentions anyway. Not when he was with Romani and causing the doctor to almost die from a heart attack, nor when he spent his time with the King of Heroes. Which was the case most of the time. Since the blonde Caster had been summoned in Chaldea, Merlin often strolled to his chambers to keep him company. Maybe it was a stupid feeling of sentimentality he felt since the Singularity in Babylon has been corrected.





	Take me back to your wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand it's done. Sadly I didn't manage to finish this thing before the event concluded in the game. I got hyped and inspired of just too many fanarts on twitter and I think there are not enough fics with this couple out here. I definitely have to change that //D.
> 
> That said, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Excuse my English, as it's not my native language. Please bear with me.
> 
> Update: Also I made a Fate Writers Discord. Feel free to join us! https://discordapp.com/invite/T6p33dG

Merlin always seemed to be the more touchy type. Most of their little group questioned his intentions anyway. Not when he was with Romani and causing the doctor to almost die from a heart attack, nor when he spent his time with the King of Heroes. Which was the case most of the time. Since the blonde Caster had been summoned in Chaldea, Merlin often strolled to his chambers to keep him company. Maybe it was a stupid feeling of sentimentality he felt since the Singularity in Babylon has been corrected. 

The memory of the last fight was still burned into his mind. Carved into it like into wood and if his fingers could touch it, he'd probably feel the pain from the cut. The moment when the blow hit Gilgamesh was clearly in front of his eyes. Even weeks after the incident but whenever he met the blonde, he felt like something chewed at his gut from the inside.

When he looked at Gilgamesh, he vividly remembered the blood on his chest, running down from the gaping wound. Red eyes, once full of a fiery soul, slowly turning dull and lifeless. To see him here in Chaldea, alive and smiling every so often, caused the churning feeling to become almost unbearable.

Merlin tried his best to shake it off, however, with little success. He didn't want to think of this now, when they finally had some free time for themselves. They had come here, to this simulation of Las Vegas, to enjoy themselves and the summer. He should really not think of these things now.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" It was Gilgamesh, who pulled the flower magus out of his train of thought.

"Ah, forgive me. I was lost in thoughts." Merlin picked at the thin scarf, wrapped around his shoulders and an apologizing smile spread on his face.

"I could tell." 

Gilgamesh hummed thoughtfully, examining the other for a while longer as if he could find out what the matter was. Not that it was possible, to be honest. Merlin always seemed like a sealed book to him. The King of Heroes sighed quietly before halfway turning around, rolling the sleeves of his blue shirt up to his elbows. Raising one hand, he ran his fingers through his hair while the golden bangles around his wrist caught the red glimmers of the sunlight from the sunset. "It's getting late. We should head back soon."

"Already?" Merlin sounded surprised and frowned a bit at Gilgamesh's suggestion. "My king, you've been working so much the last days. You deserve some time to relax and enjoy yourself." Of course he would never dare to lecture Gilgamesh. However, he knew how the blonde had worked himself almost to death back then in Babylon. He didn't want to see this Caster relapse into this workaholic behaviour too.

Even more it would be oddly out of character for the king. Merlin knew how much Gilgamesh enjoyed things like this. He might grown into more of an adult and he was far less conceited than his counterpart of his earlier youth, but this here, the lights, the nightlife... that was the Gilgamesh's world. He could tell from the spark flickering in those ruby eyes, Merlin had seen before.

"Hrm... you're right, I guess. One night should not make much of a difference." Gilgamesh tipped his head to the side, humming to himself in thoughts before placing his hands on his hips. "Alright, you convinced me but you're going to keep me company, Merlin. It's boring otherwise."

The last words of Gilgamesh were almost too casually to be meant like this. However, the Grand Caster was no one to object nor to comment on it, so he only nodded with a knowing smile on his face. He could swear he had seen a tint of colour on those kingly cheeks but maybe it has just been his imagination.

Their first stop was Casino Camelot since Gilgamesh kept talking about card games. It seemed he overheard a conversation between Siegfried and another servant he didn't really care for anyway. 

The sun had gone down by now, yet, the entrance of the building was illuminated as it was still daylight from all the lamps and the flashing neon lights. Still early in the evening the inner part of the casino wasn't too crowded. They easily found a table to join and soon the King of Heroes was occupied in a Blackjack game with some other servants while Merlin just sat at his side, observing him and occasionally nudging his elbow into Gilgamesh's arm or bumping their knees together when - in his opinion at least - the blonde was about to make a move which seemed like a bad idea.

That was basically cheating on Merlin's part but hey, as long as nobody noticed? Also most of them had the thought Merlin was just a bit too affectionate with the King of Heroes. Which wouldn't be a surprise either and Gilgamesh benefited from it too, in one way or another. Of course he would never need someone like the other to help him. He was good enough without his help already. 

It didn't take too long until it ended like it was predestined. As soon as Ozymandias joined in, their game went more into a duel of those two kings, competing as rivals and yet friends as ever. After most of the others had to drop out of the game only the three of them still sat together. Gilgamesh sipping on his wine occasionally while twiddling one of the cards between his fingers.

"Next time, Merlin, you should be the dealer." The blonde mused, shooting another glance to the Caster beside him. A smirk on his lips.

Merlin hummed to himself, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"If I would, someone might get the feeling I'm favouring you." The familiar innocent smile spread on the face of the Grand Caster. Of course, he was not even as halfway innocent as he wanted others to believe. Ozymandias new that much and quietly snorted to himself, leaning back in his chair after emptying the rest of his own glas. 

"Interesting. I had the feeling you already cheated even though you were not a part of this game." It was probably only for his respect and friendship to Gilgamesh that he hadn't pointed that out earlier. Knowing the King of Heroes was capable enough of playing a game without needing someone, who helped him out and in the end. The pharao wasn't sure if there had been a result for the game if not a draw. They just got themselves involved into a conversation about the last events in Chaldea and stopped playing at some point. 

"I'm sure there is a misunderstanding. I am just sitting here, quietly enjoying the evening." 

There was silence between the three of them with Gilgamesh and Ozymandias exchanging a look, before the pharaoh broke into a fit of laughter. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair before he sighed to himself, fixing the golden scarf around his shoulders and slowly pushing the chair back to get up. 

"Anyway, I think I'm heading out to visit one of the other places. Let me know if you want join in." Not that Ozymandias reckoned having them accompany him, but he wanted to suggest it at least. Just as he expected Gilgamesh waved it off casually. 

"We will stay a bit longer but thank you for the invitation." The blonde king looked up at Ozymandias with a smirk on his face and the pharaoh nodded slightly. 

"Very well. Then enjoy your time. I'll see you later." He shouldered his jacket and headed out, leaving the two casters by themselves. Gilgamesh leaned back in his chair, sighing quietly to himself and the sudden silence around them bothered him. The first streak of boredom vanished fast, though, when his gaze rested on Merlin. The only one who was still around him. 

"That makes it just the two of us again." He circled the rim of his glass with his finger, tipping it playfully. 

"Mhrm... but I guess you don't mind?" 

"Indeed. I don't mind at all as long as it's _you_." 

The smile on Merlin's lips froze even though he knew he shouldn't read too much in these words. However, he couldn't deny that they caused his heart to throb uncomfortably. If he even had one because Merlin often asked himself if that thing inside his chest could be called a heart anyway. 

Well, of course it was. Still, he felt so apart from being human he tried to not get too attached to other people. Feeling how his stomach turned for a second with these words of Gilgamesh and with the shreds of pictures in front of his eyes it felt hard to ignore. 

Gilgamesh must have noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and frowned at him. A glint of worry settling in the red pools. "Merlin?" That seemed to pull the flower magus out of whatever he was sinking into of his memories. Merlin blinked a few times until he realized he had zoned out. 

"Ah... I just remembered something. Nevermind. Is there something you would like to go next?" He chuckled and tucked a strand of his hair behind one of his ears. 

The King of Heroes wasn't stupid; he knew Merlin tried to trivialise and laugh off whatever was going on inside his head. Although he was nice and easy going around Gilgamesh and Ritsuka, the blonde could tell there was so much going on inside that man. He wondered if Merlin would ever tell him what seemed to bother him this much. 

In the end Gil only raised one perfect shaped brow at him and quietly sighed to himself. There was no point in trying to pry it out off him. 

"Yes. A few other casinos looked interesting." Gilgamesh got up from his seat, reaching for the olive coloured jacket. "Apart from that Ramesses mentioned a club around this place earlier. We should check it out first." He waited for Merlin to answer, though he knew the other man wouldn't deny his request. He already noticed how Merlin strangely followed his suggestions. Like expected the flower mage nodded and wrapped the violet silk scarf back around his shoulders. 

Their way led them back to the boulevard. While the Camelot building before had been floodlighted with several spotlights, the street didn't even need any of its streetlights. There was enough light from all the flashing signs and buildings. Altering between restaurants, more casinos, table dance bars and strip clubs. As tempting as it sounded the latter wasn't something Gil preferred tonight. 

To be honest, he wanted to spend this evening with Merlin. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. 

The sound of the fountains mixed together with various parts of music. It seemed like every building had their own playlists until everything blurred together that someone could not even tell what kind of song was playing at the moment. It partly annoyed Gil, but only because he's been so used to work in silence around him. It's been quite a while since he was out in such a lively place. 

Relief spread inside his mind as soon as they reached the nightclub the pharaoh had talked about earlier while their game and the constant background noise of everything else faded out. Gilgamesh had a unique taste of music and even Ritsuka had his issues with finding something which the King of Heroes liked if he spent some time with him. Maybe this was some kind of remnant of old times but the music in the club wasn't an insult to his ears to say the least. 

They took the blue and purple lighted steps down to the bar, getting some drinks before heading over to one of the sitting areas. Merlin usually wasn't drinking, so this felt a bit unusual for himself but definitely not unwelcome. Being used to Britain's culture was something completely different to the more open mindset like Gilgamesh had. Someone who had a lot of respects for people who were worthy in his eyes but without being too formal unlike how it was at the round table. 

Merlin caught himself too many times observing the man next to him; absorbed in the sight. The way those perfect lips touched the fine glass or how he slightly tipped his head back. 

Of course, Gilgamesh was all too aware of it. Aside from the fact he could deliver a show of basically everything, he intentionally made the simple act of drinking so far more enticing and sexual. The urge in Merlin to grab and kiss him; to push him down on the padding to relish this divine form grew with each second. Merlin drowned his fantasies in his drink before they could get out of hand. 

The night went on, filled with conversations about their time in Las Vegas, the last evenings in Chaldea Park and in the facility. One drink following after another, while they exchanged subtle looks and touches every so often. Somehow, at some point, this didn't seem to suffice for the King of Heroes anymore. 

Gilgamesh took a last sip from his drink, the tip of his tongue snaking over his bottom lip before he got up from his seat. To be honest, he had never seen Merlin dance or enjoy these kind of things like he did. It didn't stop Gil from reaching out for the Grand Caster and grab his hand, gently pulling the other with him to the dance floor. 

Merlin didn't seem to be too convinced and was already about to wriggle himself out of it with an apologetic smile. However, as soon as he saw the King of Heroes, he couldn't deny him anymore. Since when did Gilgamesh have so much power over him? 

Quietly sighing to himself he followed Gilgamesh until they were in the middle of the crowd. He could see the impish smirk on those delicate lips and the playful spark in his eyes before Gilgamesh turned his back to him; pulling him closer until he could feel Merlin's body against his back.

The hands of the flower magus' settled on the slender hips, while Gilgamesh already moved to the slow rhythm. Well, this was not exactly his taste of music but he couldn't care less at the moment. He focused all his senses on the beat and on Merlin behind him, who followed his lead.

With a chuckle rising in his throat, Gilgamesh tipped his head back. One hand found its place behind him in the neck of Merlin; his fingers entangling in the beautiful locks. Just in this second he noted to himself how soft and silky it felt. Why did he never touch it before? It was beautiful! 

Merlin hummed quietly at the gentle caressing while his hands still held onto the lithe form in front of him. His fingertips brushed over the skin just above Gil's waistband; bared to the navel as the King of Heroes had opened the last button of his navy blue shirt before.

The music moved to the next song, the rhythm changing to something faster; passionate. Gilgamesh took the opportunity, as inappropriate the place might be, but he didn't care. The few drinks he had before did the rest for him. He arched his back in a slight curve until the back of his head rested against Merlin's shoulder. Shamelessly grinding his back into the flower magus' middle.

A sweet breathless sound escaped the magus' lips. Sometimes Merlin really asked himself who of the both of them was the actual incubus here. It didn't bother him but this was not the best place to do this. Amethyst orbs scanned the people around them but they were all too absorbed with the music to notice what they were doing. Let alone the place was packed with people. 

"No one's watching. Relax." Gilgamesh whispered into his ear and Merlin snorted quietly. Did he think this man was not as indecent as his archer counterpart? He might have been mistaken. 

Aside from that millions of alarm sirens went off in the back of his head but Merlin ignored the voice of reason; telling him to stop right there. Not to mention the blonde effectively dispersed his thoughts when he rolled his hips against him for another time and sending more prickling sparks through him. The mixture of pleasure and risk of being caught made his heart jump. Licking his lips Merlin searched for the right words and tried to stifle a gasp. 

"I thought you wanted to dance?" Merlin whispered back softly; nuzzling his nose slightly into the junction of Gil's neck. Breathing in the scent of his perfume, which reminded him of exotic flowers and cinnamon. It was intoxicating and he cursed the King of Heroes internally to still know perfectly well how to lure someone in. A shiver went down his spine when Gilgamesh quietly laughed right next to his ear. 

"I am." The fingers tightened their grip in the long hair; pulling Merlin's face closer to himself. "Now stop talking and kiss me." It was a demand of a king and even if Gilgamesh's requests weren't absolute, Merlin would not have been able to withstand it. He has craved to feel the blonde this close for far too long; to touch and hold him like this. The more Merlin tried to wave it off as just physical attraction, he knew it was nothing but a lie. On the other side he was living a lie for forever. Pretending of being human, a servant; one of them although he wasn't. 

He enjoyed these moments with Gilgamesh. Back then with their little provocative banters between each other and even now. 

Merlin threw all his doubts overboard, leaned in and hummed quietly as soon as their lips touched. First with a bit of reluctance; careful and softly moving against each other. He could feel slender fingers bury themselves more in his neck; nails lightly scraping over the skin. The kiss distracted Gil from the music as he stopped to follow the rhythm for now; directing his full attention on Merlin. His second hand moved to one of Merlin's on his hips, clutching to it for something to hold onto. 

The blonde was surprised by the way his heart throbbed in his chest. He could feel so much more in this simple touch then just pure desire and the ground beneath his feet felt strangely wobbly. 

With an open pant Gilgamesh opened his lips, pushing the tip of his tongue out to move it almost too gentle over Merlin's bottom lip. The Grand Caster seemed to understand the request and opened his lips; meeting the others tongue. Embroiling it into an alluring dance and lure him into his mouth. Gilgamesh followed his lead immediately, deepening the kiss. 

Soon enough the patience was gone, replaced with hunger and desire for each other. Nibbles turned into enticing bites and tugs at each others lips; tongues entangled with definitely too much spit involved and they couldn't care less about the people around them. The blonde Caster rolled his hips back for another time and a shudder ran down his spine when he felt the growing hardness pressing against his ass. Even more because Merlin reciprocated the motion and quietly groaned into his mouth. 

The hand Gilgamesh wasn't holding onto, found its way to the front of the tight white pants. First moving over one of his thighs before slipping between them and palming through the fabric. Now, he was actually glad that no one seemed to take notice of what they were doing because it took Gil all of his willpower to hold himself back. By the gods... he would have fucked Merlin right here on the spot, but there was still some pride left in him. 

"We're... leaving.." He said between the kisses; barely able to hold back a moan, before pulling back and licking his lips. 

A spark of lust flared up in Merlin's eyes by this implied promise of more and the fact Gilgamesh was giving out orders again. 

"Already?" Merlin mused and pulled back; smiling when he saw the little crease forming between the other's brows as soon as Gil was robbed of the warm body holding onto him. Unwillingly Gilgamesh let up on him and stalked back to their seats to grab his jacket and holding it over one arm; partly to cover his front. 

"Yes, already. Unless you want me to have you right here." Not that the King of Heroes didn't have slept with people before while others were watching within his earlier life and the various women and men in his bed. However, he would definitely prefer a more private space. Merlin didn't object and followed the king outside. Their plans for the night long forgotten. 

Fortunately the hotel wasn't too far away from their current whereabouts and most of the people around them didn't care about them either, if they would leave out the few confused looks which were more about the fact of Gilgamesh basically dragging Merlin down the boulevard until they reached the hotel building. 

With the room key the blonde had picked up earlier this day, he directly headed for the elevator which should bring them to the top level. As soon as the doors closed Gilgamesh shortly considered to corner Merlin again and pulling him into another kiss, though, with a frown on his face he decided to keep his fingers to himself. He didn't want to seem like he was desperate to feel him or anything like that. He could already feel the gaze of the other resting at the back of his neck; probably with a smug grin on his face as long as Gilgamesh wasn't watching. 

Merlin in the meanwhile found it quite amusing and noticed the little fidgeting ever so slightly. 

The door opened with a quiet 'ping' when they reached the top floor and Merlin let out a surprised sound as he got dragged out of the elevator immediately; barely keeping pace with Gilgamesh until they reached the suite the latter used. Merlin stumbled into the room, finding himself in a bit of awe for the spacy place. Polished parquet flooring, walls coloured in a soft shade of gold like the seating area and the pillows on the king-sized bed. A mirror hanging on the wall right above the headboard of the canopy bed. Well, he didn't expect anything less from a hotel room that belonged to Gilgamesh himself; even more because he owned this place in this simulated Singularity.

Merlin didn't have the chance to admire it more, because the next second there were soft lips pressing on his own. It took him a moment until his mind processed it and Merlin put his hands back on the slender hips of Gilgamesh, stroking the heated skin above the waistband of his pants and taking a deep breath when he could feel agitated fingers fumble for the buttons on his shirt. Merlin opened his mouth, pushing his tongue between these beautiful alluring lips for a second time this night and felt how Gilgamesh immediately reciprocated the gesture. A quiet gasp escaped the flower mage and when the first buttons were open, Gilgamesh placed his hands on his chest, pushing Merlin into the direction of the bed without breaking the kiss. 

He only let go of him when Merlin inevitably bumped into the edge of the bed with the back of his knees, almost losing his balance. With a smirk on his lips Gilgamesh pushed him down before crawling on top of him, straddling his hips. It took a bit of effort until Merlin was freed from the pesky piece of cloth. As pretty as he looked in it, it was inconvenient for what they were doing. Gilgamesh ran his hands over the smooth unblemished skin, casually brushing his nipples until he leaned forward and placing an open mouth kiss onto the magus' collarbone. 

Purring quietly against the wet skin Gilgamesh appreciated those fingertips settling on his waist once again. He placed a few more kisses on the spot and trailed up to Merlin's neck. Even if it might be just a dream he has been granted by this damned incubus - who knows what Merlin was capable of - tonight this man belonged to him. Only to him and he would make sure Merlin would remember this as well. With this thought in mind he opened his lips and pressed the teeth into the flawless surface; biting down hard until he heard Merlin wince close to his ear and feel his body convulse beneath him. 

A very quiet voice in the Grand Caster's head tried to talk some sense back into him. He should listen to it but this was far too good, so all Merlin did was to shove this little annoying voice even further into the back of his mind. The pain mixing in with lust and desire has smoldered in him long enough. Not to mention Gilgamesh made him feel like a normal person right now... well, of course, the King of Heroes could have whoever he wanted. Yet he yearned to feel him and no one else, which was something Merlin had maybe even wished for. 

It was a wish he had buried for such a long time. The feelings emerging inside of his belly right now, just from the way Gilgamesh touched him, were almost too much. 

"If you wanted to do this for so long, you could have just asked me..." Gilgamesh whispered right into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and Merlin had to bite his lip to stifle a groan. The way Gil ground his middle into his own wasn't making it any better to keep his head clear and form a coherent sentence. 

"Is that the clairvoyance speaking again?" He answered with a hint of a taunt in his voice. Gilgamesh didn't seem to be angered by it. Sitting up he licked his lips with another circle of his hips and sending more sparks through both their bodies. 

"Hrm... I don't need that to see it. You are making it very obvious, Merlin." 

Silence spread between them for a moment until Merlin quietly sighed to himself. 

"I guess, I can't fool you, hrm?" He closed his eyes and heard the little hum Gilgamesh gave, but when he opened the violet pools again a challenging spark settled in them. Using the moment of surprise Merlin managed to roll to the side, taking Gilgamesh with himself and switching their positions; supporting himself on his hands and knees above him. "So... King of all Heroes that ever existed... did you see this coming too?" No one ever dared to speak to the king in such a cocky manner, but Gil didn't mind as long as it was Merlin. 

"No... but I like where this is going. You may continue what you're doing." 

"How generous of you." They both looked at each other before starting to chuckle simultaneously. It was a beautiful noise for Merlin to hear the other laughing, but there were probably even better sounds Gil could be making. "Get further onto the bed." Though the blonde crooked a brow he obeyed the request and scooted further back on the bed until he could settle against the cushions. Following him Merlin placed his hands on the slender legs, slowly moving them upwards until he could push them apart further to make himself comfortable between them. 

Though he wished to explore so much more of the king's body, he couldn't keep himself from pulling Gilgamesh into another kiss. Maybe because he had desired for so long to taste them. Slow and almost sweet at first until the rising heat and lust changed their pace each second into something more desperate. Insistent. 

Merlin's fingers trailed over the hot skin, tracing the outline of those abs with his fingertips like appreciating a beautiful painting. He could feel Gil shudder beneath them; taking in the air in deep breaths like he needed to keep himself collected. Which wasn't even a lie because Merlin knew Gilgamesh could grow impatient very fast. Plus he could feel arms wrap around his neck and the blonde arched his back from the pillows as he needed more contact; more skin and less clothes.

Who would Merlin be to deny him his wish? 

Moving his tongue against the blonde's, he started to open the remaining buttons on that blue shirt. As soon as the last one popped Merlin felt the urge to pull back from the kiss to take a look at this body. Somehow he managed to keep himself from it at least until he noticed the lack of air. A thin thread of saliva connected their lips when they separated. He didn't give Gilgamesh a lot of time to recover as his next target was his neck and the skin he had just revealed. Probably for the better because who knows how long the King of Heroes would hold still and keep himself from taking matters into his own hands.

Instead the blonde Caster leaned his head back, casually stroking the other's head and running his fingers through the long strands of pastel coloured hair. He still admired how Merlin could handle the mass of this thatch and still keep it this neat. Although, when Merlin moved on to pepper kisses onto his chest some of those strands tickled and he noted to himself to tell Merlin to bind it together next time. 

A sudden wave of fire rushed through his body when the wet tip of a tongue circled one of his nipples, flicked against it until soft lips wrapped themself around the rosy bud. The touch immediately went to the core of the King of Heroes and for a second he even wondered when one of Merlin's hands had slipped to his middle. As he opened his mouth to take another deep breath he couldn't hold back a little gasp when deft fingers massaged the visible bulge in his pants. 

"Take this off." He hissed, tugging lightly at the long hair. 

_Ah there he goes with ordering others around again_. Some things would never change and even though Gilgamesh was far less boasting and self-assertive than Archer, he could still bark out orders as usual. 

Merlin obeyed to the demand; releasing the now hard bud to work on the belt buckle and the tight pants. He could feel Gilgamesh shudder when he pulled down the bothersome fabric. 

With a bit of effort he managed to tug down the pants and his underwear, leaving Gilgamesh bare from waist down. The clothes fell to the floor next to the bed haphazardly. Merlin used the short break to take in the sight in front of him. This form of utter perfection that seemed like Gilgamesh had descended from the heavens themselves. He could have just sit back and enjoy this gorgeous man if it would have not been for Gilgamesh who dragged him out of his thoughts once again. 

"I know this body is perfect and people naturally admire it, but stop gawking, mongrel." Gilgamesh huffed; furrowing his brows. 

A playful smirk spread on the Grand Caster's lips. 

"As you wish, _my king_..." Well, Gilgamesh wasn't _his_ king, however, he knew how much the blonde liked to hear it. He could feel the shiver rocking through the King of Heroes. The reaction so pure and unfiltered Merlin felt the arousal traveling right to his own groin. But this wasn't about himself right now... first he had to take care of Gil.

The flat of his hand placed on the belly; feeling how muscles trembled beneath his touch and with spreaded fingers he let his hand travel down further. Purposely avoiding the swollen member and giving more attention to those quivering legs; giving them a squeezing before Merlin thought it was time to end Gilgamesh's torment. His fingers wrapped around the hot flesh as the pad of his thumb rubbed along the underside. His mouth watered by the wonderful sight of the blonde relishing in the pleasure; taking in deep breaths to keep his composure. Which wasn't too easy. 

His body felt overly sensitive and Gilgamesh wondered if that had anything to do with his yearning for Merlin or if it was some kind of effect the incubus had on him. Slightly arching his back off the cushions Gilgamesh hoped to press himself more into the touch of those skilled fingers for more friction. It seemed like the flower mage answered his prayers when he started to stroke him faster. Up and down, slowly but firmly. Sending flares of absolute delight through his form until the king's head fell back with a gasp. 

Oh gods, he really should have done this sooner. 

With each second passing Gilgamesh could feel himself relax, which wasn't as easy these days as in the past due to all the stress and overworking himself. Eyes closed all he did was enjoying the heightening pleasure, causing his belly to tighten every so often. He didn't open his eyes when the quiet sound of shuffling rose to his ears, he didn't care for whatever Merlin was doing as long as he kept going. 

And he _did_. In his own way. 

The hot breath against his heated skin hit him like a lightning bolt, crackling through all his senses and sending liquid fire through his veins. Bloodred orbs shot open just to see Merlin, laid down on his front with his head between bare thighs. He had placed Gilgamesh's legs over his shoulders to hold onto them while he graced the soft unmarred skin with more kisses and bites. 

A glint of such unfiltered hunger rested in the amethyst eyes, causing the heart of the king to skip a beat. Swallowing thickly while Gilgamesh watched the magus taking his time wandering from the inside of his leg to the part which needed attention the most. He was forced to bite down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle another lustful groan when a hot wet tongue moved around the head of his dick and along the underside of his erection before soft lips wrapped themselves around the tip. It felt far too good. Hot waves of lust washed over him while each spot Merlin touched felt like it was burning to the bone. 

Merlin licked his whole length up and down, his gaze every so often slipping up to the face of the blonde to take in every little reaction he could get. 

To see how much Gilgamesh enjoyed it made his heart beat even harder in his chest. 

The tip of his tongue pressed against the slit, taking the first few drops with it before he opened his lips to take him into his mouth. Slowly, _oh so slowly_, going down on him. 

"Oh... fuck--" A hissed curse left his throat before he could even hold it back. This damned bastard of an incubus; giving him what he wanted but still making him suffer. Every little fibre of his body sucked Merlin's efforts in, yearning for each single wave of pleasure just like a dried out river bed, swallowing up the raindrops of a downpour greedily. It's been far too long since he allowed himself to lose himself in this kind of enjoyment. Stress and work was getting all the better of him usually, but Merlin effectively dispersed all of this until his mind melted. Leaving him like a puddle in the magus' hands. 

With the way Merlin took him deeper into the wet hot cavern Gilgamesh had a hard time to keep his hips still. If it wouldn't be for the other Caster pinning him down on the sheets, he would probably not be able to contain himself. 

The room filled with quiet wet noises and the constant breathless panting. Merlin hollowed out his cheeks and gave the twitching cock a firm suck, humming deeply around it. Every so often Merlin opened his eyes to look up through long lashes and catch a glimpse of that beautiful flushed face; rosy dusted cheeks and dishevelled golden hair. It just fueled his own desire to have him completely. To take in all of the blonde's need. His sounds were just like music to the incubus. A beat of a melody he knew far better to dance with. 

The Grand Caster focused back on his task, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of the swollen cock. Rubbing deliberately against the sensitive vein; earning another quiet moan in the process. It caused Merlin to smile before he hummed around him in appreciation. Soon enough he started to build up a steady rhythm, suckling on the sensitive head before taking Gilgamesh in all the way until he almost graced the back of his throat. Merlin's white long locks fell partly into his face and he had to tuck some of them behind one of his ears.

His hands held onto the slender hips, noticing every little twitch and shudder which ran through the gracefully form of the King of Heroes. On the other side he pinned him down on the sheets like this, effectively keeping Gilgamesh from thrusting upward. However, Merlin regretted it to not being able to watch constantly every little reaction the other showed. When the blonde arched his back, his shoulders and ass were the only things still connected to the sheets, Merlin followed his motion. Letting him slip between his lips and deeper into his mouth. This time the head bumped against the back of his throat and Merlin was forced to swallow around him. Something which Gilgamesh could feel all for the better and a sudden high-pitched mewling noise escaped him.

The sound startled them both. Merlin stopped mid-track to look up at Gilgamesh, blinking at him in mild confusion and looked directly into widened red orbs of the king being shocked about himself.

"Oh my... I didn't know you were able to make such adorable sounds, Gil." Merlin mused, slightly propping himself up while licking his lips. His words caused the blonde to huff in annoyance, the colour on his cheeks only becoming more intense.

"Shut up, you moron, and keep going!" His fingers fumbled for one of the pillows in the intention of slapping Merlin with it, but his plans got crossed out fast when this bastard of a flower magus wrapped his fingers around his cock again, massaging him with slow, languid strokes and keeping the fire inside his belly burning. The strength faded from his hand and the pillow slipped back onto the bed. 

"Yes, yes. I shall continue..." A chuckle coming from Merlin's lips, "... so that I can hear more of these beautiful noises."

Damn this bastard, was a thought that crossed Gilgamesh's mind. Well, not that he was surprised about it. He knew Merlin's nature as an incubus. Probably starving to do this for quite a while; Gilgamesh could tell from the lustful shimmer in the other's eyes. Not that the King of Heroes minded in any way. If he wouldn't desire Merlin as much as the other way around, he would never have let it get this far. Now all he wanted was for the magus to keep going until he burned in this fire. 

The next second his mind went blank again when the hot lips wrapped themselves around him, taking him in as much as possible. Merlin gave him an earnest suck, with the intention to make the blonde lose himself. That was what he wanted.

What Merlin desired.

Slowly but steady the heat increased in Gilgamesh's belly, causing his muscles to tense and falter; his thighs shaking slightly in Merlins grip. Whenever he bobbed his head, his long curly white-silver hair tickled his overly sensitive skin. When he felt the pulling inside his stomach becoming more intense, one of his hands slipped down to Merlin's head. His fingers entangled in the beautiful locks and clawing into it.

"Stop, M-Merlin... I'm ... I'm c-close..."

Merlin didn't stop, though. He just took Gilgamesh's words as an indication to intensify his efforts, picking up a faster and harder rhythm while he listened to the deep moan of the blonde.

A hum around the twitching cock and a squeeze of his balls and Gilgamesh lost it. He arched his back, not keeping any attention on the way his hand pushed Merlin more to his crotch to keep him where he was.

The strangled moan of the king and the taste of his seed spreading on the magus' tongue, caused a shudder to rush through Merlin. Swallowing everything down, he gave the head a few more little sucks and licks. Treasuring any little drop the other could give him. Who knew when they would do this again.

When Gilgamesh slowly came down from his high, placing one arm over his eyes, Merlin finally let go of him. He sat up and licked his lips, freeing them from the last salty drops remaining. The blonde pursed his own in a mild pout and his arm slipped down, resting on the sheets above his head.

"I told you to stop, Merlin. Do you have something with these pointy ears of yours?" He held no real grudge in his voice and instead only nudged his foot into Merlin's side. The magus smiled at him with a shade of false innocence. Those amethyst eyes burning with a hungry desire which made Gilgamesh's heart flutter and jump in his chest. Loud and hard enough he feared the Grand Caster might be able to hear it.

"I'm sorry, I might got myself a bit carried away." He got a hold of Gilgamesh's ankle, wrapping his fingers around it and raising his leg to his lips. They ghosted over the smooth, perfect and flawless skin with promising kisses which were never enough to be satisfying. Just enough to light up this earlier need inside Gil for another time. 

This damn bastard of an incubus really knew how to torture someone until there was nothing but lust and need remaining. "Don't worry. I'll make you come again." Nibbling on the skin, he could feel the next quiver rush through the Gilgamesh. The words dripping from his tongue like honey. 

He set the slender leg down gently before holding his hand out to the king. "Give me your hand." 

Gilgamesh raised a brow skeptically but he didn't object as he was still in his refractory period; his senses still wrapped in cotton. He reached out for Merlin, who pulled him up, placing a tender kiss on the back of his hand like he would have done it with his own king. Gilgamesh appreciated the gesture and intention connected with it. Yet the blonde was more satisfied as soon as he could wrap his arms around the Caster's shoulders, burying his fingers into the masses of hair. 

Their lips met again in a soft kiss. Completely missing the first urging for more. The way Merlin held onto his hand and the fingers of his second one finding its place on his cheek caused a warm feeling to spread inside Gil's stomach. A quiet sigh escaped him when they separated and Merlin leaned closer to his ear, placing a kiss on the shell. "Would you turn around for me?" 

The blonde wasn't quite sure what Merlin wanted to achieve with this, but he did as he was asked; staying on his knees and leaning back against the other. Just now he realized the mirror above the headboard and the bloodred pools widened for a second. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, but he fought it down quickly. A smirk staying on his lips, well, it wasn't like he wouldn't like it. Merlin raised his head and their gazes met in the glass, so the flower mage took the opportunity to rest his chin on the creamy white shoulder.

"Look at you. You're beautiful." 

"I appreciate your admiring but flattery will get you nowhere, Merlin." Gilgamesh snorted. He could feel the heat of Merlin's body against his back. The way his heart thrummed against his skin and how his still covered length rubbed against his cheeks. Well, he knew Merlin longed for him but feeling it, sent wonderful shivers of anticipation through him. 

"That might be true. However, I still needed to point it out." Merlin concluded, pulling back a bit to place some more kisses on the shoulder in front of him; running his hands over Gilgamesh's sides. 

"Tch. Then tell me something I don't know." It wasn't meant as harsh as it came out of the King of Heroes. 

While Merlin focused his caressing on the sensitive neck, Gil manifested one of the portals; pulling a vial from his treasury. He offered it to the man behind him. 

Merlin took his time to savour any second of this moment before taking it. His nails scraped lightly over the pristine skin, leaving rosy coloured lines on it until he let go of Gilgamesh to reach for the flask with the oil. After coating his fingers with it he rubbed it between them to warm it up. Even the flower magus wasn't able to hold back a gasp when the other pressed his back more into him; Grinding it back into his erection. 

"You're quite impatient." Merlin sighed, breathlessly. Of course, he would never lecture the king, but he couldn't let it slide to tease him.

"Shut up, you're talking too much, Merl--_in_." The last syllable of the other's name twisted into a groan, when cheeky fingers found their way between his legs. Rubbing slow circles along the rim and Merlin inhaled when he pushed into that tight ring of muscles. He felt the body in front of him tense, causing the flower magus to stop every so often and pepper kisses onto the Gil's shoulders and neck. It seemed to work and Gilgamesh relaxed, raising one arm to reach behind him and rest his hand in Merlin's neck. 

A shiver ran through his body and this position was pretty good to feel how deep Merlin's fingers reached within him, still it didn't provide Gilgamesh with a lot to hold onto. The Caster behind him was all he could reach out for and his hand entangled itself in the silver-white locks. His second hand rested on the other's hand which had settled on his belly. 

Merlin worked his fingers slowly in and out of him, registering how hot inner walls clenched around the intruders and relaxed bit by bit until he could thrust into him more vigorously until the little pants and gasps turned into low moans and whimpers. As soon as he found his rhythm he could feel the King of Heroes move against his fingers, trying to feel them even deeper. His head fell back onto Merlin's shoulder, his back describing a delicate curve. The erection between those cream white thighs was back to full hardness, slightly dripping with pre-cum and it surprised Merlin, Gilgamesh had not tried to touch it until now. 

"How does it feel?" Merlin whispered, turning his head so his lips touched the other's ear. Gilgamesh couldn't see him but he was well aware of the satisfied smirk he could hear in that bastards voice. The tone of it caused the little hairs at his neck to stand up.

"What kind of question is tha-- _a-ah_!" The moment he tried to finish his sentence in a breathless scold, Merlin drove his fingers right into his sweet spot. His length twitched and his whole body, still sensitive from the orgasm earlier, spasmed around Merlin's fingers.

"There, huh?" 

"You bastard... you d-did this on purpose..." Of course he did. Gilgamesh wasn't stupid and he turned his head around to shoot Merlin a half-hearted glare. 

"Did I?" Merlin tipped his head to the side, humming thoughtfully to himself before he pulled his fingers almost back out and thrusting them upward again until they were knuckle deep buried inside of Gilgamesh. Yeah, maybe he did because the sounds Gil made and the way he reacted to all the teasing was priceless. 

The wet squelching sounds were drowned out fast by the kings moans, which got more volume with each minute passing. Each time he pushed back into him and Merlin wished he could feel those tight muscles clench around his own length, which desperately needed attention. However, he berated himself to wait.

Instead he decided to take Gilgamesh's pleasure even further. He stopped his rhythm as soon as his fingers slipped into him again and concentrated to rub the pads of his fingers against the prostate. Slow, but firm circles, every so often flicking them against it and listening to the voice of the man in front of him reaching higher than before. His body pressed back and tried to pull away at the same time as if the King of Heroes wasn't sure himself if he wanted more or wanted this torture to end. 

He could feel the pleasure mounting. Every single nerve in his body felt far more sensitive. Liquid fire rushed through his veins and burned his insides. His voice broke into something pathetic and definitely not very kingly like Gilgamesh used to be. Sweat trickled down his chest. His fingers clawed almost painfully into Merlin's scalp. 

By the time he started to tremble in Merlin's arms, the flower mage risked to look up into the mirror above the headboard of the hotel bed and the sight almost made him come in his pants. The flush skin, the red dusted cheeks, thin strands leaking from the tip of his hard cock and ruining the sheets beneath them. That beautiful face contorted into a desperate expression with brows furrowed and mouth hanging slack open. The noise his voice made was hardly a moan anymore. 

Merlin circled it faster; curious of how close he could bring the other to the abyss without making him fall. 

A little bit more. _Just a bit closer_.

Merlin didn't even notice he held his own breath. His attention just came back to it when Gilgamesh clawed into his hand on his belly as hard as if his life would depend on it. He felt the muscles beneath his palm tighten and in the moment when the blonde was ready to let go; to fling himself into the burning fire and the edges of his sight turning white; all of the pleasure disappeared so suddenly his body and mind wasn't able to process it. He was disoriented, his body craving for the needed release but not able to lose itself in it. _What?_

When he turned his head to look at Merlin, there was honest murderous intent in those ruby orbs. A cold shiver ran down Merlin's spine. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even mutter out an explanation or apology he felt the world shift around him. The flower magus was relieved he connected only with the mattress and not with the hard floor when Gilgamesh moved and threw him down with such power Merlin didn't expect it. The blonde straddled his hips; looking down at him with a mixture of anger and lust. 

"Be grateful. The fact that I need you inside me is all that keeps me from killing you at the moment." Gilgamesh huffed before he scooted down to Merlin's legs, pulling the Casters pants and underwear down ungracefully before making himself comfortable on his lap again. 

Merlin didn't object. He had kept the other in suspense long enough and he himself yearned to feel Gil for quite a while now. Another reason why it was much more difficult to keep his patience were deft fingers wrapping around his cock, holding onto him until Gilgamesh positioned himself and slowly sank down. 

He let go of Merlin as soon as the tip slipped in; inch by inch reaching further and the blonde let out a shuddering breath. Being filled by the other felt unbelievable good. The way he stretched him open further than his fingers before, the length rubbing tightly against his inner walls at the right spots. It was perfect. 

Eventually fully seated Gilgamesh used the seconds to wait for the uncomfortable feeling to fade and blend into something more pleasurable. The fire inside his belly hasn't stopped burning even with that sly move from Merlin before. Though, it was not enough. His gaze dropped for a second, watching Merlin who looked no less like a mess than the King of Heroes himself. 

Merlin always seemed so far more collected than Gil, however, there was a faint shade of rosy colour on his cheeks. His chest rose and fell quickly and the violet pools were glazed over with feverish lust. 

With a quiet gasp Gilgamesh circled his hips, testing how far he got accustomed to the girth while supporting himself with one hand on Merlin's belly; pushing himself up on his knees. It took all of his willpower to withstand the urge to go faster already but this was Merlin's punishment for earlier. Biting his lip the blonde sank down as soon as only the head remained inside of him and satisfaction spread in him when Merlin could barely hold back a moan. 

_Hah! Serves him right!_

The confident smirk which settled on Gilgamesh's features didn't last for too long. 

As much as he tried to stay patient, it was almost impossible. Let alone from delicate fingertips snaking from his thighs up to his hips until Merlin dug his fingers into the heated flesh right above distinctive hip bones. Soon enough Gil found himself not caring what Merlin had done before. 

Gilgamesh shifted again, leaning backwards as he put his hands on either thigh of the flower magus to have something to hold onto when he built up a fast rhythm. Letting gravity do its work whenever he pushed himself up. His head fell back with a lustful moan when Merlin started to pull him down more forcefully each time. 

"Nh... you feel so good, Gil..." Merlin gasped and wasn't quite sure where to look at. First his gaze rested the blonde's face, traveled down over the pristine body on top of him, glistening from a thin layer of sweat. Further over that toned stomach, between his thighs with the leaking erection that practically screamed for attention and had been forgotten until now. A little pool of pre-cum collected on Merlin's belly. 

Seeing how Gilgamesh swallowed him up every time he sank down on his shaft, made him twitch inside of him. He should have done this sooner if he would have known the King of Heroes wouldn't be opposed to do this. Swallowing down the spit that collected in his mouth, he thrusted upwards shallowly and winced when he felt Gil tremble and tighten around his cock for a few seconds. 

"D-Do... do that again..." 

Merlin looked up to his face and had a hard time to control himself. The ineffable expression Gil made, so absolutely lost in lust and need, was far more than Merlin could handle. Something might have snapped inside of him by this demand. Something that was far more carnal and driving on instincts by his nature. He did it again and moaned wholeheartedly when those hot walls clenched around him; trying to suck him in even deeper. 

After one or two more thrusts Gilgamesh gathered the rest of his strength to move with Merlin; pushing himself up on trembling knees and burning thigh; meeting each thrust of the other. He could feel the Merlin reach deeper and for a second his hazy mind, clouded with lust and not able to think straight, actually asked if Merlin might have some kind of magic dick. Which was nonsense, of course, he should know it better. 

Soon enough they both found a hard and fast rhythm in their chase of needed release. Merlin watched the blonde in a mixture of awe and fascination, who seemed to be zoned out completely by now. His voice nothing but loud moans of 'oh's and 'yes' and hissed curses in his native language between gritted teeth. Gilgamesh was getting there; the flower magus could tell how his movements become erratic with each second passing and the way his thighs started to shake almost violently. 

Dangling at the edge of his orgasm; the end so close in front of him like the time Merlin edged him before. Gilgamesh was sure if the other would leave him hanging like this again he would probably kill him for real. However, as it seemed even Merlin was far too gone now to tease him even more. Aside from the fact that every stroke was well aimed at his prostate and little sparks of stars danced in front of his eyes; causing the tingling sensation of pleasure to wash over him again and again until his fingertips felt numb. 

When he felt the dragging in his belly getting almost painful, one of his hands moved from Merlin's thighs to his own erection. He tried stroke it to their pace but in the end Gil only grabbed it, brushing his thumb over the swollen head and slit. Another direct hit to his sweet spot and the waves of his climax broke against him; his whole body tensed up and spasmed while a high-pitched whine escaped his throat. His vision turning white. It snapped like a rope that has been to tight for far too long.

His movement stilled when Merlin pressed him down hard on his length, burying himself as deep as he could in the tight heat. He couldn't hold back a deep moan himself when hot strings of Gil's seed hit his chest and belly, one after another. He could feel Gilgamesh jerk beneath his fingers, which clawed into the slender hips hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks with his nails. The strangled moan Gilgamesh let out was the last thing to tip him over the edge as well; pressing his head back into the pillows as he found his end inside the golden king. 

A quiet whimper slipped over trembling lips of the King of Heroes when he felt Merlin coming inside of him. He circled his hips as they both rode out their orgasm. 

Gilgamesh stopped his motion as soon as he came down from his high slowly. The dull tingling of blissful aftershocks still pulsing through his limbs and draining his body from all energy and agitation he had pent up over the last days and hours. Satiated and with deep shuddering breaths his gaze fell down to Merlin, who had his eyes closed and didn't look any better than him. Chest heaving and pastel coloured strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Not to mention the sticky traces on his body. 

A quiet groan left the king's lips when he rose to his knees for one last time, causing Merlin to slip out of him and wince. He could feel his thighs burning from exhaustion as well as he wrinkled his nose slightly when wet drops trickled down his skin. He lay down on his belly next to Merlin, burying his face in the soft cushions until he heard the Grand Caster chuckle next to him. 

"Hah~ ... maybe this, for once, is just a dream of mine." 

Gilgamesh turned his head to face him, frowning at the sudden words that seemed so absolutely out of context. 

"It is not. Then again I am curious what kind of dreams an incubus has." He reached for one of the long strands, idly playing with it. "Like I told you earlier... we could have done this earlier, you know?" Gilgamesh wasn't lying. He did like Merlin, otherwise he wouldn't have declared him as worthy enough to spend this night with him. Yet, he could see something nagging at the other man. 

"Maybe. It is just..." He met Gilgamesh's gaze and the blonde understood. He knew that look; he knew this pain which constantly gnawed at the very soul. 

_Grief_. 

"You... don't remember, Gil, do you?" Merlin finally asked, reluctantly as if he was scared to hear the answer. 

Gilgamesh sighed and stared at the strand between his fingers. He knew what Merlin meant, though, he didn't remember. He heard from their master about the Seventh Singularity and the events; but, of course, it was nothing that really happened in his time as a servant. Therefore he did not remember it. All he felt was some kind of weight on his heart seeing Merlin feeling this pain, he could not even comfort him about. 

"No. But I... can understand your feeling. I know this pain. I felt it every day and still do." Even though he accepted the death of his dear friend a long time ago. The voice in the back of his head sometimes still screamed and his heart ached in moments of loneliness and exhaustion. It was for the master and all the others in Chaldea that he found something which he might even call a new home, even though he would never have someone as loved as his best friend. "You have to let go of it at some point, Merlin. If you don't, someday all of you will shatter." 

He's been there, maybe that has been a reason too why Gilgamesh always buried himself in work. To forget his concerns, his pain and this solitude he was living in. 

"Mhrm.. you are right. There is no time for moping around, hrm?" 

"Yes. Besides it doesn't suit you at all." Not that the blonde wanted Merlin to forget and pretend everything would be alright, but it wouldn't help Merlin at all if he clung to the past instead of keeping his eye on the future. "That said, I am here now. I do not intent to leave as long as master needs us." Gilgamesh put the emphasis on the fact that he was the one being here and needing attention but in fact, it was more meant that Merlin had him back at his side now after all what the flower magus had been through in Uruk back then. 

"You are right." Merlin rolled onto his side, facing the blonde with a little smile on his face. "Would you mind if I hold you a little longer?" 

Gilgamesh snorted quietly but shuffled closer to the other man.

"I'm tired but I will allow you to do so. Just don't start getting sentimental or you'll sleep on the floor." 

"Mhrm, of course. But I guess you have to bear with me for now." Merlin wrapped his arms back around Gilgamesh and buried his nose in the golden hair. It has been a while since he felt at peace like this, but he hoped he would have the chance to feel like this more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it. Actually I wanted to make it much shorter and in the end it just... escalated totally on its own. I don't even know how that happened XD. But I am very happy that I managed to finish this within a month.
> 
> Inspirational Songs for this were:  
Heaven's Feel OST  
Dua Lipa - Kiss & Make Up


End file.
